Beneath the facade
by Letune
Summary: When the Cullen coven suddenly disappears with just a note as a good bye, Renesmee is forced to join the Volturi. As a member of the Volturi she meets Alec, and over time they fall in love. But what happens when she finds out that the Cullen's never left her and that they're captured in Volterra, just below her feet? What will she choose, love or family?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my version of the characters and the story of Twilight, I do not own anything accept the words I'm writing. Things may be a bit different though it's written through my eyes, and my version of it. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writining it. _**

**_I'll try to post a chapter every week, but don't be mad at me if I don't. This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be kind to me._**

**_/Storie_**

**_Chapter 1 _**

_Eight years after the big confrontation with the Vultori , Aro's interest in the half breeds has grown. He has in secret captured half a dussin half breeds and is using them as gunieapigs. He wants to explore their capability and their powers. But now there's no more half breeds left to examine except one. Renesmee Cullen. The only problem is that Aro's signed a contract, promising that no harm will ever come to the Cullen half breed. But in hard times promises must sometimes be broken. Or maybe just read in a new way. _

_Determined to get Renesmee Cullen in his possession Aro forces the Cullen family to leave their beloved Renesmee in his hands and to never make contact until he says so. But the love and bond in the Cullen coven is to strong and they refuse to leave any one behind. Sadly Aro uses the Volturi guard powers to capture the Cullen coven in a dungeon deep in the mountain beneath Volterra. Unknowing of the situation Renesmee is left with only one choice, to join the Volturi. _

The sweep sound of a refrigerator opening and closing woke me from my deep sleep. With heavy eyelids I forced my eyes open. The dark brown roof beam was the first thing I saw. First I thought that I was home in my bed, but then I saw the stone wall next to the roof beam and remembered where I was. Volterra. My eyes suddenly felt wet and a big lump fast stuck in my throat. I refused to believe that my beloved family would just leave me like this, with only a not as a good bye. No, something must have happened to them, someone must have forced them to leave me. The only question remaining was who, and why. I squeezed the little piece of paper in my hand, memorizing the words in my head. _We love you. _Three simple words; written in my mother's neat handwriting. No explanation whatsoever, just three words. Feeling suddenly angry, I threw the small piece of paper across the room. I watched it sail through the air before it landed on the stone floor with a dull thud. For a second or two I felt satisfied by my act of carelessness, but then I sighed and rose to pick it up. While rising from the soft bed I noticed that I still wore the clothes I'd wore yesterday when I first arrived inside the mighty stonewalls that surrounded the small city. Standing up I yawned loudly and stretched out my tired muscles. In almost human speed I walked toward the wrinkled paper. Just as I attended to pick it up, it disappeared. With a big frown on my forehead I turn around to look for it. I smelled him before I saw him. The sweet, wonderful smell of vampire filled the room. Felix leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and a mischievous smile on his lips. The fingers on his right hand played with a piece of paper, _my _piece of paper.

"Give me that" I urged and ran to his side in the blink of an eye but he was gone. A low laughter was heard from across the room and I spun around quickly. Felix was now seated in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. I balled my fists put stayed put. I couldn't catch him, he was a vampire and I was a half breed.

"No hello?" Felix said jolly and threw the note in my direction. I quickly reached out my hand and catched it before I put it in my back pocket. I didn't dare to answer him at first but then I realized that not answering him would seem rude, and Felix wasn't exactly the person you were rude to. He was at least 6 feet tall and was covered with muscles. His black hair was styled in a rough haircut that covered a bit of his left eye.

"Hi", I said in a low voice and glanced at him. Before, I'd been so obsessed with my precious note that I didn't have time to be scared of him, but now all the fear I had come rushing to the surface. I could feel my otherwise colorful cheeks turn white and my body leaned a bit back when the large vampire rose from his chair. His white marble skin looked even paler in the weak light from the lamp in the corner.

"What do you think?" Felix did a swooping gesture with his hand around the room. "It's the only decorated room in the castle besides the reception. Made just for you, 'cause you're the only one who sleeps around here." He winked at me and took a few steps forward. I answered with taking a few steps back until I hit the hard stone wall. Felix's smile grew bigger as he saw the fear in my face. I guess he liked the feeling of being afraid of.

"It's nice", I said after a moment of silence. The room was actually really nice, modern furniture in a retro style but at the same time girlish. The bed was big and filled with pillows with jade colored covers and matching cheats. Next to the bed a magnificent desk was placed, it was pure mahogany and glowed in the dim light. Across the room there was a huge bookshelf stuffed with books in any form and shape. I was secretly happy about the books; a life without books was just not worth living. Other than that the room was kind of empty – if you didn't count the rotatable chair in front of the desk and the dining table. There were also three doors, one who led to the bathroom, one who led to the kitchen and the one I was leaned against, which led out to the deep tunnels below Volterra. I'd only been in the tunnels once, but I didn't like them. They were wet, dark and incredibly narrow. Felix – who escorted me to my new room – didn't seem to mind them, but I guessed he was used to them.

"What are you doing here, Felix?" I asked deeply wishing that he would leave.

"Well, I just came to…" The door behind my back creaked and opened. Sadly enough I'd leaned against it, so when it opened I lost my balance and fell. A small shriek fled my lips as a tumbled backwards – straight into the cold, hard arms of Alec, another Volturi guard. Felix tried to cover up his laughter in a fake cough, but I barley even noticed, I just stared into the deep red eyes surrounded by handsome face textures and messy black hair. For just a moment he met my eyes and gave me a cold gaze before he helped me regain my balance. Once I stood up he quickly removed his hands from my waist and shoulders. It took me a few seconds to come back to reality, and when I did Alec had already started a conversation with Felix.

"What's taking you so long? Masters getting impatient." The coldness and apathy in his voice gave me goose bumps and I shivered. Felix stopped smiling and looked serious. It was obvious that he had huge respect for the young man in front of me. I knew that Alec was about 1200 years old, but he looked so young, sixteen or seventeen maybe. It was actually rather fun to see the huge vampire look down at the floor, scared to meet the smaller vampires gaze. Alec was about 5.6 feet tall and had a thin but still muscular body type, but nothing compared to Felix. Still, Alec had a higher rank in the Volturi guard. The almost black cloak was a clear sign of that.

"I was just about to…" Once again Felix was interrupted by Alec.

"I don't care what you were about to do, master waits and he's getting impatient." With those words he turned to me and looked me in the eye. "Aro wishes to speak with you", he said in a cold tone. Short of words, I nodded but didn't move. I was still unsure where we were going. Without waiting for neither Felix nor for me Alec walked out of the room and expected us to follow. Felix quickly slipped his cloak back on and gestured me to walk first into the dark tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is Chapter number 2 of the story Beaneath the Facade, hope you like it. I'll be posting one chapter at least every week, maybe more depnding on how much homework and time I have. _

It took longer for my eyes to adjust to the darkness than what it took for Felix and Alec, which made me even slower than I already was. Sometimes I thought I heard both Alec and Felix sigh of annoyance, but I was too busy trying not to fall that I didn't think twice about it. After what seemed like forever we finally saw light. Soon the warm, bright embrace of the sun filled me and I stopped, just standing there enjoying the sun. I could almost feel my pale skin getting darker by the minute. If it was up to me, I would stand there all day, but Felix grabbed my arm and forced me to start walking again. With a disappointed sigh I followed them the best I could. The light made it easier to see and I didn't stumble as much, but the two vampires were still a lot faster and would always be.

After a few lovely minutes in the sun we reached a huge wooden door. It looked extremely heavy, but Alec opened it with no problem at all. The door led to a fancy elevator that took us to the main floor which was so much nicer than the dark tunnels below. In a big desk a woman was seated. She was really pretty with short blond hair, tanned skin and soft blue eyes. A big smile was placed on her lips and showed of two lines of perfect white teeth. Neither Felix nor Alec paid her any attention; they just walked by without as much as a glance. I remembered my father telling me about these kinds of humans; men and women who knew about the Volturis true nature but still worked for them, hoping that someone would turn them. No one ever got turned though; they just worked for a few years before they got old or unattractive, after that they became dinner. I felt badly for the woman behind the desk, but on the other hand she'd brought it on herself. To be polite I answered the woman's smile shyly. When she saw my smile her friendly look turned into a malignant gaze. I jumped in surprise and quickly looked away. Alec – who must have seen the woman's look – hissed low and gave her a gaze even more cold and malignant than the one she'd given me. A part of me felt happy that he'd defended me. As soon as the thought was planted in my head I quickly pushed it away. I wasn't just happy by the fact that I'd been defended, I was happy because it been _him _who'd defended me. If it had been Felix I'm sure that I would have been greatful, but not happy. Not like the way I felt right now.

The sound of voices interrupted my deep thinking and made me focus on the present. As we rounded the corner I realized that we'd walked a long way while I pondered over my sudden happiness. We'd gone from the main floor to the famous Volturi tower. Behind the corner a perfect circular room took shape. The only furniture in the room was three giant thrones dressed in deep red velvet. They were placed in the middle of the room on top of a small rising of the floor. In the three chairs Aro, Marcus and Caius sat down. Aro – who was placed in the middle chair – rose at the sight of our arrival. I'd only seen the founders of the Volturi once in my life when I was a baby and the whole guard had come to kill me and my family. They hadn't changed much. Aros smile was still wide and kind of creepy, Marcus still looked as apathetic as usual and Caius had the same annoyed expression on his face. There were some changes though, their skin was a bit paler and looked a bit more fragile and it was harder to see their red eyes through the milky lens that covered them.

"Ah, welcome, welcome dear Renesmee!" Aro said clapping his hands in delight. The other two brothers didn't move from their chairs, they didn't even pay me any attention. I soon realized that Aro was the only one who had any interest in me, and since he was the leader of the Volturi his wish was the others command. I smiled shyly and nodded in his direction. With an inhuman speed Aro walked to my side. Or walked maybe was the wrong word, floated was better. His eyes looked at me with a curious expression. The gaze didn't feel unfriendly but somehow I still got goose bumps in his presents. When he reached out his hand to read my thoughts I quickly took a step back. I didn't want him in my head. When I refused, strong arms grabbed me from behind, making me unable to move.

"Felix", Aro said and clicked his tongue. The strong arms slowly released me. Once I was free I tried to control my frightened expression.

"Now, dear Renesmee, if you would be so kind", Aro held out his hand once more, waiting for me to take it. I wondered why he didn't just grab my hand and read my thoughts against my will, but then I realized that half the pleasure of reading someone's mind was to make them let you do it by their own free will. Or at least the imagination of that it's your choice. Without giving him the pleasure of seeing me surrender I took a step forward and put my hand on his cheek, using my gift to let him see my thoughts. I showed him everything of importance, every single detail, the note in my pocket, the emptiness in my heart and my longing for the sun. The last part I showed him in hope of letting me step outside.

"Ah, as fascinating as always", Aro said when I stopped showing him my memories. I smiled a little and stepped back. Aro returned my smile and then snapped his fingers at two of the guards. They quickly moved to his side, heads down, adoring their master. I made a disgusted face and wrinkled my nose. Seeing the two vampires almost fall on their knees in adoration to their master made me sick. How could they do that? Didn't they have any self-respect? Aro ignored my face, turning to one of the guards. I hadn't noticed that one of them held an almost black cloak in his hands. My eyes followed the big piece of fabric as Aro took it and handed it over to me.

"Your cloak, dear", he said. With uncertain hands I grabbed it, feeling it's soft inside with my fingers.

"Thank you", I whispered. Honestly, I wanted to throw it away but since that wouldn't be polite I lay it over my arm and tried not to show my dislike. Aro looked at me for a while, his eyes sparkled with excitement. When he realized that I wasn't going to put it on he pursed his lips and turned away. With a small hand gesture he waved us off. Felix quickly grabbed my arm and we walked out the same way as we'd come.

After walking me back to my room Felix left, leaving me to entertain myself. With a sigh I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. The dark cloak lay beside me and I glanced at it from time to time. I felt awfully tired and dirty. My clothes were full of wrinkles and had a musty smell, my makeup was old and I didn't even want to think about my hair. I'd inherited my grandfather's thick curls who always manage to get tangled in one another. The only way to separate them was to wash my hair and then carefully brush them out with a comb. Looking at a piece of my hair I decided to take a shower. I didn't get dirty a lot, thanks to my vampire genes, but I loved the water and since I was pretty sure Aro wouldn't let me go outside and swim in the nearest lake, the shower would just have to do. I quickly stepped out of my clothes, leaving them on the floor, and then walked straight into the bathroom. The whole bathroom was white and clean. The tiles were so clean and skiny that I could see my reflection in them. Without taking a closer look at my appearance, I stepped in to the giant shower. The walls were transparent except a small line that covered everything between my shoulders and upper thigh. The actual pipe was in stainless steal with a shiny surface. It was easy to turn on the water and it quickly turned warm. Thanks to my high body temperature the water needed to be extremely hot to even feel warm against my skin. Slowly I started to rub myself with a bottle of soap which was placed on one of the shelves in the shower. It had a slight strawberry sent which made me think of my mother. Her marble skin always smelled like strawberries. A silent tear fell from my eye at the thought of my mother, and soon I sat at the shower floor, sobbing loudly and crying my eyes out. I wrapped my arms around my legs and leaned my head against them. Every thought that ran through my head hurt and I really wanted to just scream out loud, letting everyone in Volterra know about my pain.

After what felt like hours I turned off the hot water and dried myself with one of the luxurious towels. I found a hairbrush that looked really expensive and used it to brush out my curls. In the cabinets over the sink I found everything a girl could ever want; makeup with famous brands, body lotions, hair accessories, nail polish and a lot more. My mother or my aunts never used makeup, they didn't need to. Their vampire beauty made them all look like supermodels, but for me who only were half a vampire, didn't look as beautiful. Everyone always said that I didn't need makeup, I were beautiful just the way was, but I liked myself better with some mascara and lip gloss. This time though, I skipped the makeup and picked out a pretty hairband. I gathered my curly hair and braided it in a lop-sided braid and secured it with the hairband. After a few turns in the mirror I walked out to find some clothes. The wardrobe was almost as huge as the bed and filled with clothes in all different sizes and shapes. With one hand holding my towel close to my body I picked out some lingerie and a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. I was just about to drop my towel when I smelled it. Vampire. With a quick turn I searched the room for the one who was here. I found him leaned against wall close to the door. He cleared his throat and raised one eyebrow.

"Do I come in an inconvenient time?" Alec said without amusement in his voice. I swallowed loudly and shook my head. But honestly, he couldn't have come at a more inconvenient time even if he tried.

"Excuse me", I said and almost ran towards the bathroom. Once I checked that the door was locked tight I quickly put on some clothes. The bare thought of Alec seeing me clothed in only a towel was scary but at the same time it gave be butterflies. I didn't know why the butterflies haunted my stomach at the thought of him looking at me half naked, Alec hadn't exactly welcomed me with open arms. He always looked so cold and serious, almost like he tried to look like Marcus. With a deep breath I pushed all the thoughts of Alec and the butterflies away, opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. Alec hadn't moved an inch since I left him a few minutes ago. His eyes never left me as I walked across the room and sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing here, Alec?" I met his gaze, refusing to be the one who looked away first. But Alec didn't even blink; he just looked at me with those deep, red eyes.

"Let's just say that I'm going to be here for a while." He said and the shadow of a smile appeared on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the third chapter of Beneath the Facade. Sorry for the delay, but I've been in the foods for two days with out a computer or Iphone charger. I've also had alot of homework, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to write a review. Once again I don't own Twilight, only the words I'm writing. **_

**_/Storie_**

"What do you mean when you say that you're going to be here for a while?" I was seated on the bed and starred down at my hands. Alec was leaned against the wall and I could feel his cold gaze. Even though his eyes were so fiery red, the emotion in them was cold as ice. When I shyly looked up and met his gaze I saw a little smile on his lips. The smile was very innocent but at the same time it reminded me of Felix's mischievous grin.

"It's standard for every new Volturi member, really. I'm here to train you in self-defense and in manners, for example; looking someone in the eye when you're having a conversation." I winced at his words but looked up and held his gaze. It was hard not to tremble at the sight of him, but I refused to show myself weak. Alec was silent for a while and I realized that he was waiting for me to speak.

"Um, self-defense?" I asked and gave him a questioning look. Alec nodded once and took a step forward. He threw a punch in the air to show his point. I winced once more and automatically leaned back. The little smile on his lips grew bigger and in the blink of an eye he was at my bedside. His speed didn't scare me - I'd grown up with vampires and werewolves – speed was normal to me.

"But first, a surprise", Alec did a sweeping gesture against the door at the same time as it opened. The first thing I saw was Felix's black mop of hair. For a second or two I thought he was alone, but then I heard the beating of someones heart. A girl who couldn't be older than fifteen walked through the door with trembling legs. Her eyes were almost popping out of her head and she looked absolutely terrified.

"Who's that?" I said nodding in the girl's direction. Both Alec and Felix smiled a little and Felix pushed the girl in my direction.

"Your dinner", Felix answered and his smile turned into a grin. Now it was my eyes that almost popped out of my head.

"My _dinner?_" I hissed and automatically crossed my arms over my chest. Alec grabbed the girl and dragged her across the room until she was standing right in front of me.

"No member of the Volturi is allowed to drink anything other than human blood. It's either the girl or the tourists in the tower." The ultimatum made me sick and I shook my head.

"I rather starve." Alec's eyes narrowed and he baled his fists. Felix mostly looked shocked by my refuse. Before, I'd just been scared but now I was furious. Did they really expect me to change my diet and my view of life?

No one said a word for a few minutes, the only sound in the room came from the human girl who was sobbing loudly. As the time passed Alec lost his poker face and you could see his anger more clearly for every second. My anger increased as well and I copied Alec by balling my fists so hard that my knuckles lost all its color, still with my arms crossed over my chest. I thought Felix looked uncomfortable but I wasn't quite sure, though I refused to look away from Alec's fiery gaze. It was like a contest; the one who looked away first lost. And I was _not_ going to lose this game.

"Fine", Alec said and broke the silence. First I thought that he was going to let the girl go and we'd all forget this, but I should have known that Alec never lost a game. In less than a second he moved the girl so she stood in front of him. She let out a terrified gasp that developed in to a horrified scream when Alec sank his teeth into her pale skin. The dark red blood poured out of the wound and colored both her skin and her clothes. Alec looked me in the eye the whole time as he drained her of blood. When there was no blood left in her system he dropped her on the floor and took a step back. Now it was my turn to scream. I stared horrified at the drained corps and started to hyperventilate.

"What did you do?" I gasped and fell down on my knees. The young girl's eyes stared emptily into the cold air. Even though I didn't want to touch her, I leaned forward and closed her eyes. Her skin was already cold and I could smell the death lingering around her.

"She didn't deserve to die", I whispered. Salty tears started streaming down my face and I covered it in my hands so they wouldn't see my sorrow. The floor creaked as Felix took a step forward. I believe that Alec stopped him from getting closer though no more steps were heard.

"She would have died sooner or later, this time it just came sooner", Alec said and I could hear him shrug. His words made me furious and I looked up at him with as much hate as I could presume. Once again he met my gaze and the contest started. This time I looked away first, biting my lip to hold back the words who tickled my tongue. But my teeth could not hold back my anger for long.

"You disgust me." I quickly got on my feet and ran against the bathroom. I didn't want to face either Alec or Felix right now. But before I reached the door, Alec grabbed my arm and threw across the room. I landed softly on the bed but was a little chocked by the quick turn of event. Alec made a hand gesture at Felix and he grabbed the corps and was gone in the blink of an eye. The only evidence of that the body had been there in the first place was a pile of dark blood.

"Now it's time for the first self-defense class; always be prepared." The shadow of a smile played on Alec's lips and he leaned forward, ready to attack. My uncle Emmett and my Jacob had taught me the basics of fighting and self-defense, but I was pretty sure Alec knew more than me. Normally the thought of my family would make me weak of sorrow and heart ache, but now my self-preservation was stronger. In the blink of an eye I was on my feet, ready to face the danger ahead. I knew I was slower and weaker than any vampire but I wouldn't let my doubt get in the way.

Alec lunged forward and tried to grab me. I answered with moving slightly to the left and then I ran towards the bathroom door once more. Just like before, Alec catched up with me and grabbed my waist. His cold arms pressed me tight against his chest and my heart started to beat faster. Sadly, it didn't race just because of the fear I felt, the butterflies in my stomach was back and they were the biggest reason of my hearts quick pounding. For a split second we both froze, and I could feel his grip changing from an aggressive grip to a soft embrace. I relaxed and leaned against him, feeling safe, until I remembered what he'd just done and who he was. Quickly, I took advantage of the situation and crawled out of his arms and raced for the bathroom door. He didn't catch me this time. I could see him standing at the exact same spot – frozen – gazing into emptiness with his arms in the air, like he was still holding me. He didn't seem to move as I shut the door behind me and locked it quickly. For a few seconds I stood close to the door, listening for his footsteps, but I couldn't hear them. Slowly I walked backwards until I hit the wall. When I felt the cool tiles pressing against my back and I fell down on my knees and closed my eyes. I leaned my head against the wall and sighed loudly. What had just happened? One second he was attacking me - forcing me to fight - and the next he had me in his arms, making my already fluttering heart beat even faster. The butterflies still haunted my stomach and I hated it. The feelings that started to grow in my heart shouldn't be there, they belonged to someone else. They belonged to my Jacob. Except Jacob had left me, and Alec was right here. I tried not to think about anything, I just let my thoughts drift away. They drifted to Forks, the green, wet forest and the big Cullen House with the grand piano where my father and my aunt Rosalie used to play. I could play a bit as well, but I was more interested in the violin. When my thoughts drifted to close to my family I changed course and thought about the feeling of swimming fast in the river a sunny afternoon. The water that embraced my body and made me light as a feather, my muscles working hard as I swim against the stream, the sun giving my skin a light glow, that's what I focused on. Somewhere in the middle of it all, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys! Here the next chapter of Beneath the Facade. I'd decided to take it a bit slow with the romance, even though there's hints in every chapter. But it may not last long, though I don't know how long I'll be able to let them stay on the edge between romance and almost friendship. Hope you enjoy it, and please post a review. I don't own Twilight, just the words I'm writing. **_

_**- Storie**_

When I woke up the silence lay heavy in the air. My hair was messy and I felt sleepy. I couldn't hear Alec and when I opened the bathroom door, he was gone. With a sigh of relief I walked straight to my bed and covered my body with the thick covers. A dream still lingered around me, just out of reach. I tried to remember it, but my brain was to slow. After a while I fell asleep once more.

The days passed in a blur. We trained some more self-defense, but Alec never grabbed my waist or held me in his arms like he'd done the first time. At first I thought that it was just a coincidence, but then I noticed that there were times when he let me get away, just so he didn't have to grab me. I couldn't help but to feel offended, was there something wrong with me? Why did he let me win? But then a small, careful thought sneaked in to my head and confused me. What if he had felt something as well, that first day of training? What if that was the reason why he never touched me anymore? The thought of it made me scared, but I never showed it. I tried to focus on other things, like reading or trying on clothes. But Alec was always in the back of my mind. Something else that always lingered around me was my thirst. I still refused to drink any human blood, which led to that I was left with no blood at all. Luckily, I could survive on human food as well. It didn't taste as good as blood, but it kept my stomach satisfied and Alec annoyed. But after a week the change was starting to show. Without drinking blood on regular bases my body started to become more and more human. My skin was still hard as marble, but my speed and strength weakened and it didn't take much for Alec to beat me when we trained - not that it had in the first place. I supposed that Aro found out about it after a while because suddenly Felix came and got me from my room.

"Aro sends for you", he said and held out one hand to escort me to the Volturi tower. I swallowed loudly and rose from the chair next to the beautiful mahogany desk. It took longer for us to walk to the Volturi tower this time than what it had done the last time. If Felix thought that I was slow, he didn't show it. He just walked beside me with a glassy look on his face. Just like before, we took an elevator up to the main floor and walked from there. As we rounded the corner that led to the tower my fluttering heart skipped a beat. What did Aro want from me? I million thoughts ran through my head in the blink of an eye. Did he have news about my family, or had I done something wrong? Was he not pleased with my training? I stopped thinking as we came in to sight. The three brothers were seated as usual in the velvet thrones in the middle of the circular room. This time Aro didn't rise when he saw me, he just tilted his head and gave me a concerning look.

"Dear, dear Renesmee", Aro sighed and shook his head slowly. "A little bird whispered in my ear and gave me some news about you. He says that you refuse to drink human blood." The guards in the room gave me a questioning look when they heard their Masters words. The only one who didn't even turn his head was Alec. I hadn't noticed him until now, but when I saw him, the butterflies returned one by one. When I dared to glance at him, he met my gaze and held it for what seemed like hours. The sound of someone clearing his throat made me look away.

"That's correct", I said and turned to Aro. "It's the way I was raised and I don't find it right to kill innocent people." Aro pursed his lips and wrinkled his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. I held my breath and waited for his response. But there was none. Caius started to become impatient and looked at his brother before he spoke.

"Where are your thoughts, Aro?" He said and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Aro patted Caius hand and rose from his throne.

"My thoughts, dear brother, my thoughts surround our beloved Renesmee. She's getting weaker, can't you see?" Aro pointed at me to clarify his point. I felt pretty uncomfortable when everybody followed Aro's hand and looked at me with their fiery red eyes. To take the attention of my face, I stroked my arm and looked down. Without looking, I could sense – and hear – Aro walking across the room until he stood right in front of me. His cold fingers lifted my chin gently and I was suddenly looking in to the milky lenses of the old vampire.

"How about a compromise?" he said in his tenor voice. My eyes widened in surprise. A compromise, what did he mean? Aro must have seen my expression because he laughed a little before he explained.

"You won't drink human blood, because you don't want to kill innocent people…"

"Any people", I interrupted and received some disliking looks, but Aro didn't mind.

"Of course", He said and nodded. "But no Volturi member is allowed to drink animal blood. So my suggestion dear Renesmee is that you drink human blood from blood bags – donated of course. That way you will have the strength and speed that you need, and you won't go against you're principals. How does that sound?" At first I didn't know what to say. Did I really want to drink human blood at all? I'd drunk it when I was a baby, but that had only been for a few weeks. For a second it was completely quiet, the only thing you could hear were the even breaths from the guards and my fluttering heart. Aro looked eagerly at me, waiting for me to speak. And when I did, his expression got satisfied.

"Well, I suppose it's okay if no one dies." Aro clapped his hands in delight and waved at one of the guards. In the blink of an eye the guard was at his side.

"Yes, Master?" the woman said and bowed her head.

"Dear Ophelia, would you be so kind and go to the nearest hospital and get us some blood?" Aro put a hand on Ophelia's shoulder and smiled at her. I was once more disgusted by the guard's affection for their Masters. Couldn't they at least try to hide it?

"Of course, Master", Ophelia said and curtsied a little before she disapeared. I imagined myself standing there, in front of the three Volturi brothers, clothed in a dark coat, curtsying and bowing my head to them. The thought made me wrinkle my nose and feel a bit nauseous.

"The blood will be placed in the refrigerator in your room. I hope you'll get stronger soon, dear Renesmee", Aro said before he walked back to his chair. As soon as Aro was seated, Felix walked over to my side and escorted me out of the tower. Back on the main floor, Alec caught up to us. With only a look he got Felix to nod a goodbye to me and then disappear in the blink of an eye. As soon as Felix was gone, the butterflies came back. I wanted to ask Alec what he was doing here, why Felix couldn't escort me to my room? But I didn't dare to speak, afraid that I would say something stupid. When we reached the tunnels Alec broke the silence.

"I'm glad you're agreed to drink the blood", he said without looking at me. I almost stopped at the surprise of his words.

"You are?" I asked and glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yes", he said – still without looking at me. "You'll get stronger and faster, which you'll need when you're out on missions."

"Missions?"

"Well, of course. What do you think your position in the Volturi guard is? You're placed with me, Jane, Felix, Demetri and Santiago. We're the ones who's often send out when someone has broken a law." Alec's words made me numb and speechless. But at the same time, a small piece of me was happy over the fact that I was going to work with Alec. I quickly pushed the thought away and focused on the important things. Like the fact that I was going to be on missions.

"Why? I'm not strong or have any special powers. I can only let people read my thoughts and show them pictures." I didn't get any of this. What use was I as a fighter when any untrained vampire could beat me without even trying? Alec looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You're almost human; you can investigate humans without scaring them to death." Alec looked at me like I was a total retard before he opened the door to my room. I hadn't realized that we'd gone so far, so fast. Talking to Alec made time go so much faster. I didn't answer him; I just nodded and stepped inside my room. At first I didn't know what to do, but then I saw the midnight blue cover of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I quickly ran to the bookcase and took the book from its place on the shelf. The golden letters glowed a little in the light from the lamp. I'd expected Alec to be gone, but when I sat down on the bed to read my book, I saw him standing in the door, leaned against its frame. When he saw that I was watching him, he took a step forward and closed the door.

"Are you staying?" I asked him and rested my head against the wall near the head of the bed. Alec nodded and the shadow of a smile played on his lips.

"I have nowhere else to go", he said and sat down on the chair next to my desk. In my opinion, he was way too close for me to concentrate on the book, but he didn't look like he was about to move any time soon.

I tried to read for about thirty minutes before I closed the book and put it on my nightstand. Alec had studied me the whole time – the main reason that I couldn't concentrate on my reading – and didn't stop when I met his gaze. I wished that I could force him to leave, but I didn't even dare to speak. For a while, we just sat there; three feet from each other, looking deep into the other persons eyes. When my heart started to beat faster I looked away. What was wrong with me? I wasn't supposed to get butterflies every time he was near and my heart wasn't supposed to beat faster when he looked at me. What about Jacob, my dear, sweet Jacob? What about the fact that Alec was a cruel killer who drank human blood and killed anyone as long as his Master said it was okay? That's not the guy I wanted to fall in love with. I wanted to fall in love with someone like Jacob. But Jacob had left, just like the rest of my family. Maybe this was my family now, a bunch of power crazy lunatics.

"Is something bothering you?" Alec said and broke my concentration. I hadn't realized that I'd been looking – or staring – at him while I'd been lost in my own thoughts.

"No, I'm just sleepy", I said and faked a yawn. Alec nodded leaned forward. At first I thought that he was going to kiss me, but of course he didn't. He just grabbed my book from the nightstand and then leaned back again.

"Maybe you should sleep then." Alec smiled a crooked smile at me before he opened the book and started to read it. Still chocked from the thought of him kissing me, I managed to nod lightly and stumble towards the bathroom. I thought that I could hear Alec cluck from his chair, but I wasn't sure. When I heard the bathroom door close behind me, I sighed in relief and leaned my head against the sink.

"What's wrong with you?" I mouthed to myself and banged my head in the sink a few times before started to make myself ready for bed. It took longer than usual for me to change into PJs and braid my hair, mostly because I wanted to clear my head – which was absolutely impossible when Alec was around and in sight. Sadly, I could only drag my feet behind for so long. After almost an hour in the bathroom, I slowly opened the door and walked over to my bed. I deeply regretted that I'd chosen shorts instead of sweatpants to the bottom of my PJs. Luckily, Alec didn't seem to notice me until I was safe and sound in my bed.

"Are you going to stay here?" I asked and hoped that his answered would be a no. Alec looked like he found me amusing somehow and raised one eyebrow.

"Do you want me to leave?" My jaw dropped about a feet when I heard his answer to my question. What did you answer to that? Yes, please do? Even though his presents made me uncomfortable, I didn't want to be rude. I slowly shook my head and looked down at my hands.

"You can stay if you want to", I whispered and realized how pathetic I sounded. Alec seemed to agree with me, 'cause he choked a laughter a cough.

"Good night, Alec", I said and turned my back to him. Once I lay in a comfortable position, I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the hope of that he'd be gone in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys, sorry for the delay but my internet has been out sense saturday. Hope you're not to disapointed in me. Here's the fifth chapter of Beneath the facade. Please R&R. **_

_**I do not own Twilight, just the words I'm writing.**_

_**- Storie **_

When I opened my eyes I knew I wasn't in Volterra anymore. I was standing outside with my back against the sun, looking into the deep forest. It wasn't hard to figure out where I was. I'd been here so many times before that I knew it like the back of my hand. This was the meadow where my parents had fallen in love. For a second I just stood there, embracing all the beauty that surrounded me. It was midsummer and the flowers grew high. Everything was so beautiful and full of so many happy memories that I forgot to think about the main issues; how I've gotten here and why I was here. Did the Volturi not want me anymore? Was this some kind of illusion? I didn't want to think about it, but my over-smart vampire brain forced me to question the logic in all of this. What was I really doing here?

"Hello?" I said loudly, hoping to find someone who could provide me some answers. When nothing was heard, I shouted out a hello one more. But nothing this time either. Fear was starting to grow inside of me. Had the Volturi left me? Was I abandoned once more? I refused to dig further into that thought and started to walk around the meadow. The scents from the flowers were almost too much and covered any other smell; which was probably why I didn't smell him. It was not until he took a step forward as I saw him. Alec. A sudden feeling of relief came over me and I had to strictly control myself so I wouldn't jump into his arms of happiness.

"I thought you'd left me", I said and couldn't stop looking into his eyes. They were just as fiery as usual and made the butterflies return to my stomach. Alec took a few steps forward and tilted his head.

"I'd never leave you." His words caught me off guard and it was a miracle that my jaw didn't hit the ground. What did he mean? Did he mean that he'd never leave me because it was his duty to keep me safe until I was capable of doing it myself, or did he mean it in another way? Like he'd never leave me because he cared for me? I shook my head and tossed the thoughts aside. Alec was in the same place has he had been just a minute ago, but something had changed. I squinted at him, trying to figure out what.

"You're not wearing your cloak", I said when I finally saw what was missing. Alec nodded slightly and a crooked smile started to grow on his lips. The smiled suited his otherwise cold poker face and made the butterflies in my stomach fly faster. Without his cloak on, I could see his regular clothes. There was nothing special about them, just a dark blue pull-over and a matching pair of black jeans. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, which made his skin sparkle in the sun. I'd seen vampires in the sun before, but this was something special. His red eyes, the cold face and the apathetic voice, it all lost its meaning when he was standing in the sun. I forgot that he'd tried to kill me many years ago and I forgot that he was a soulless killer who drank human blood and didn't care about his victims. Right here, in the sun, none of that mattered. I was mesmerized by him and without knowing, I started to walk towards him. His eyes lit up with an emotion I'd never seen in his face before. That emotion made my stomach ache from all the butterflies and my heart started racing so fast that I was sure it would break. When there was about two feet between us, I stopped and just looked at him. Alec did the same, and for what felt like hours we just stood there and looked into each other's eyes. The sun warmed my skin and from the corner of my eye, I could see the beautiful flowers that surrounded us. Sadly, none of that mattered to me. All I could see was Alec and only Alec. I didn't care about the flowers, or the sun – that I missed so much – or the smell of pine and the sound of birds in the trees. That stuff was oblivious to me. Right now, everything circled around Alec. His eyes, his hair, his smell and the way he smiled at me. That was the only thing I could think about. It was hard to see what he was thinking, but the emotion was still in his eyes.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, still looking into his eyes. Without dropping my gaze he

took a step forward and reach out his hand. At first I thought that he was going to take my hand but he just took a piece of my hair between his fingers and studied it for a while before he gently put it back behind my ear. At one point his cold fingers touch my warm skin and a shiver quickly ran down my spine. It wasn't a bad shiver though, it was one of those shivers you get when you're as happy as you could ever be. With a sigh I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his fingers gently stroking my cheek. When he stopped I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes had lost its fire and were full of concern.

"Does everything need a reason?" he said, answering my earlier question. The logic part of me wanted to say _yes, of course everything needed a reason._ But the other part of me didn't want to listen.

"No", I said and shook my head – still without dropping his gaze. "Everything doesn't need a reason." Before I'd even finished my sentence, the flame was back in his eyes and he looked at me with a burning desire. He gestured me to sit down on the meadow and I quickly did as he pleased. There was nothing in my head besides Alec. When he sat down beside me I could feel the wonderful smell of vampire. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting myself be consumed of Alec. His cold fingers traced my jawline as he turned my head against him. I still didn't open my eyes, I trusted Alec. When his thumb stroked my lips I couldn't help it, I sighed in delight and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the intense fire in his eyes. The fire was closer than I thought which made me jump. For almost a whole second we sat there, frozen, waiting for the other person to react. When I didn't do anything, Alec gave me a crooked smile and took my face between both of his hands.

"You're so beautiful", he said. The honesty in his eyes made me soften and I leaned my cheek against his palm. A million thoughts and emotions ran through my head, but there was only one thought and one emotion I focused on. Alec and the burning flame of desire to him. Slowly, I raised my hand and ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft and tickled my palm. Alec looked at me with that burning gaze and my whole spirit trembled. Without knowing, we both drifted towards each other until only a few inched separated us. His wonderful breath surrounded me and I inhaled as much as possible. Those fiery red eyes looked at me and made me feel almost lightheaded. When he removed one of his hands from my face and put it on my hip, I knew this was it. We were going to kiss. Every cell in my body waited for it, wanted it. And then it finally happened. His cold lips met mine and we both lingered around each other. My breath was uneven and there was no way I got enough air. But I couldn't stop kissing him, he was everywhere and I was happy to be in the middle of it.

Right in the middle of our kiss, loud and angry voiced interrupted. I wrinkled my forehead and tried to ignore them, but Alec was gone. His arms were no longer around me, and I couldn't smell him. Quickly, I opened my eyes. I was no longer on the meadow. The jade green cheats was tangled in my legs and I was in my bed in Volterra. The angry voices I heard came from Demetri and Alec. I turned my head to look at them. They hadn't noticed that I was awake yet, and I took a moment to just look at Alec. Not until now, I realized that it had all been a dream, something from my imagination. It was surprising to feel how disappointed I was. I wasn't supposed to be disappointed; Alec wasn't my prince Charming in shining armor. He was a Volturi guard, a soulless killer. That thought made me sadder than it should have, and I focused on the fight between the two vampires instead.

"She is nowhere near ready", Alec growled. He looked absolutely furious and Demetri had the exact same look on his face.

"I don't care if she's ready or not, we need her now." Demetri's words made Alec even angrier and I feared that they were going to start hitting each other any minute. They continued to argue for a while, but it wasn't until Alec pointed at me that I figured out who they were talking about. Their argument was about me. It was strange, why would they argue about me? And what was it that I wasn't ready for? Carefully, I sat up and looked at the two furious men. They hadn't noticed that I was awake yet. Both of them were too busy to fight over something that had to do with me, that they didn't notice the person they were actually arguing about.

"What am I not ready for?" I asked and interrupted their argument. Both the vampires froze in the middle of their movements and turned to look at me. I shouldn't have said anything.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys, sorry for yet another delay. But for you who follow my blog, you know how busy I've been with all the stuff that's going on in my life. But here it is, a bit shorter than I'd hoped for, but it's at least a chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please R&R **_

_**- Storie**_

Demetri looked like he wanted to snap my neck for interrupting their argument, but Alec didn't seem disappointed at all. He just gave Demetri a look and took a few steps towards me.

"Nothing, nothing at all", Alec waved his hands dismissive and tried to smooth the argument over, like it never happened. I nodded slightly and gave Demetri a look. You could easily tell that he was not satisfied with my interruption. I gave him a shy smile and hoped he'd forgive me. It didn't look like it. He pursed his lips and shot me an angry gaze.

"It's not nothing", he said and glanced at Alec who started to tense as soon as Demetri spoke. "I was just saying how I think you're more than ready to start playing your part in the missions. But Alec here", Demetri gestured at Alec – who now looked more stiff than ever. "Doesn't agree with me, he thinks that you need more training and couldn't possible take care of yourself out in the field." Demetri looked at me, waiting for my response. At first I was grateful that Alec had said no, but then I suddenly grew angry. I remembered my dream and the way he'd looked at me. He surely didn't look at me that way now. Who was he to tell me what I could and couldn't do? Who was he to tell me that he'd never leave me? Even though the words had only been said in my dream – I still felt them in my heart.

"I believe that I'm ready", I said and did my best to look cocky. My words had the effect that I wished for, though Alec balled his fist and tensed up even more, while Demetri looked extremely pleased. I also felt pleased, even though I didn't look forward to being on the field, as Demetri had called it, my anger for Alec's untrue words – in my dream - made me both brave and stupid. Brave enough to go against Alec and stupid enough to say that I was ready to be a real Volturi guard.

"You don't know what you're talking about Renesmee", Alec said and looked me deep in the eye. I immediately froze and looked at him. He'd never called me by my first name before. My name on his lips sounded amazing and it gave me chills down my spine. Once again, I was mad. The things he did shouldn't make me feel like this. The butterflies shouldn't haunt my stomach and my heart shouldn't be racing. This was wrong. But even though my whole spirit screamed_ wrong_ I still couldn't help myself. When I looked at him, I felt the memory of his lips against mine from the dream. It made my mind foggy and I couldn't think straight. I swallowed loudly and focused on Demetri instead. If I kept looking at Alec, I knew I would surrender.

"I believe I do, _Alec_", I said his name with a harsh twist and smiled at Demetri. "When do we leave?"

We drove in an expensive sport car with deeply tanned windows. Alec and I were the only ones in the car, the rest were seated in another one. I could tell just by looking at Alec from the corner of my eye that he was mad. His hands squeezed the steering wheel hard and he had his usual poker face on. Or Marcus face maybe was a better word. I tried to ignore him for the most of the trip but when we had about twenty minutes left to the private airport where our airplane waited, I sighed and opened my mouth to speak.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked Alec and turned my head to look at him. At first he started to shake his head, but then he wrinkled his forehead and looked like he was considering something.

"You shouldn't be on this mission", he said after a few seconds of silence. Now it was my turn to wrinkle my forehead.

"Why?" I said, starting to get angry. Why did he doubt me so much? Was something ever good enough for him? "Why shouldn't I be on this mission? What could be so awful that _you_ of all people don't want me onboard?" My voice was sharp when I spoke and I was on the edge of yelling at him. At first, Alec looked like he was going to yell back at me, but then he contained himself and his poker face was back on.

"You'll see", was all he said before he turned silent and focused on the road. I also turned silent and thought about what he'd just said. _You'll see, _what did he mean by that? My thoughts spun around in my head all the way to the airport. When we arrived, Alec had to say my name three times before I'd even noticed that we'd stopped. The airport we'd stopped at screamed _private_. A fancy jet stood ready on the runway and I felt a buzz of excitement when I saw it. I'd only flown once or twice in my life and I felt a bit nervous. Alec must have seen the look on my face, because his cold façade weakened for a split second and he smiled at me.

"Don't worry; I'd catch you if the plane crashes." His words made the butterflies come back and fly around more than ever. Why did he keep saying these things to me? Both in my dreams and in reality, it just didn't make any sense. I thought about Alec's words on the whole plane ride. He sat next to me in the comfortable seats, so I could glance at him from time to time without him – hopefully – noticing. Somewhere in the middle of flight I fell asleep. I didn't dream this time, I'd just closed my eyes one second, and when I opened them; hours had flown by without me even noticing. Something else that I didn't notice until it was too late was the fact that my head was resting on Alec's shoulder. Alec didn't seem to mind, and for a few seconds, I pretended to be asleep, just so I could lean on him a little while longer. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep forever and soon I had to wake up. When I opened my eyes, Alec looked down at me and smiled. I wondered why he didn't push me away and looked embarrassed, that's what I would've done. But Alec didn't even seem the slightest uncomfortable, he just gave me a nod, as if to say good morning. His behavior made my thoughts tangle and I slowly rose from my sleeping position. I didn't get any of this, one second he was cold and distant, and the second he was smiling and looking happy. If it weren't for the other four vampires on the plane, I'd ask him what was up. Why he'd suddenly shine like the sun and then turned into stone. But if I asked him that now, I'd probably get a lot of questioning looks from the rest of the passengers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know this one took a bit longer to, but it's summer and I've been out alot and spend much time with my friends. but know it's ready now. As always, I don't own Twilight, just the words I write. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R **

**- Storie**

When we got off the plane, I seated myself as far away from Alec as possible. Sadly, that led to me sitting next to Felix, who kept poking me with his elbow and giving me funny looks. Normally, I would have laughed and shook my head at him, but know I was way too busy thinking about Alec. My feelings about him were everywhere and I couldn't possibly concentrate. I tried to focus on the mission, but soon I found myself thinking about Alec; the way his hair moved in the wind or the way he looked at me when I said something he thought was funny. It was wrong to think about how happy he made me; I mean he was nowhere near suitable for me. But on the other hand, what made it so wrong? Jacob wasn't here, he'd left me. And who said that Alec was so wrong? The commitment to Alec would just keep me closer to the Volturi, so Aro wouldn't mind. But the question was if Jane would like it, and if Alec even liked me at all.

"Come on, sleepyhead" Felix said and winked at me before he grabbed my arm gently and helped me up from my seat. It was weird how Felix and I had become friends, or friend like at least. Felix was actually really nice when you got to know him. He wasn't so hard and scary like the others, he was fun and light. How he ended up in the Volturi in the first place was something I wondered every day. Maybe he was left with no one like me, and just wanted a place to belong to.

"Renesmee, you're coming with me." Alec's voice hung in the air and I turned my head to him – forgetting every thought I'd just had in my head. Those red eyes looked at me and I was pretty sure he could see my soul, my spirit. This was the second time he'd said my name out loud and though it still wasn't something special about him saying my name, I stilled shivered and my heart started to beat even faster than it already did. If Alec heard it, he didn't show it. Jane, on the other hand, gave me a ferocious gaze and feared that she would use her gift on me. The others must have seen Jane's gaze, because they all took a step closer to me and Alec gave Jane a quick glance. For a second she froze and her eyes turned blank, as she couldn't see anything. And then I realized that Jane couldn't actually _see_ anything, Alec was using his gift on her.

"Give me my senses back", she hissed. Alec shook his head in something that looked like amusement. He put a hand on my shoulder and sighed. Jane immediately blinked and looked at her brother. She looked like she wanted to scratch out his eyes and make him eat them, but she knew he'd only numb her again. Her lip started to pout out a little when she realized that she'd lost, but she quickly regained her poker face and secured her cloak before she went outside. Felix, Santiago and Demetri quickly followed her, but when I intended to join them, Alec held me back and closed the door right in front of me.

"Wait a minute", he said and put both his hands on my shoulders. My heart immediately started to race and I blushed. For a split second Alec touched my cheek, staring at my face. I froze and stared back, but the moment vanished just as quickly as it had come and Alec straightened up and looked at me. His hands were back on my shoulders and I could feel his cold fingers through my thin cardigan.

"This mission is not simple. It will be hard for you and once you're in, you can't get out. This is serious, and even though it's your first time, no one will show you mercy on the field. Do you get it?" Alec's grip around my shoulders had hardened and it almost hurt. His words made me speechless and the only answer I could give him was a nod. What was this mission about? What was so hard that I couldn't handle it? Did he not want me on the team or was there actually something dangerous?

"Do you understand?" he repeated and looked me deep in the eye. The fiery color in his made me brave and I nodded once more.

"Yes, I understand", I said and tried to look as serious as possible - though it was very hard. Alec was standing very close, and it was hard to focus on anything other than that. But luckily I must have looked serious enough, 'cause Alec nodded and squeezed my shoulder once more before he let go and opened the door. Jane and the others hadn't waited for us, so we had to take a new car. Once again, I was stuck in a car with Alec. He sat just a few inches away and I could feel his wonderful vampire smell. Every vampire had a different smell, my mother smelled like strawberries and my father smelled like sunshine. But this smell, I'd never smelled before. It was a mix between mint, pine, lemon balm and licorice. Whatever it was, it smelled wonderful. The human perfume shops would have died to have this fragrance in their stores.

The car's soft engine hummed quietly in the background as we drove to our next location. I wondered where we were going, but I didn't dare to ask. Alec seemed to be deep in his thoughts as well and he looked like he didn't want to be interrupted. As the car slowed down, I could see a small village appear in front of us. The black SUV that Jane and the others had taken was parked outside a wonderful stone house with a little garden outside of it. It was absolutely beautiful and I stared at the small meadow of flowers in front of the car. As I stepped out, a thick smell of roses, orchids, sun flowers, tulips and a hundred other kinds of flowers. I looked at Alec and hoped for him to like the flowers as much as I did, but he didn't even bother to look at them. When I looked around, none of the other vampires did. It was like they didn't even notice the beautiful masterpiece that lay before their feet. I wanted to say something, but all five of them had a serious look on their faces and I realized that this wasn't the time to ask them about the flowers. I wondered why they were all so tense, was it the mission? If it was, I didn't want to know. Before we went inside the house, Alec grabbed something from the back of the car and threw it to me. I caught it in simple reflex and gave it a quick look. A chocked expression appeared on my face. The piece of fabric in my hand that Alec had tossed over the car was nothing less than my cloak. I hadn't seen it sense I'd put it away in the back of my closet. Apparently, Alec had found it. The fact that he'd gone through my lingerie drawer to find it, made me blush. Some of those lingerie's were pretty… revealing.

"T-thank you", I stuttered and ignored the nausea I felt when I put it on. Even though I was a part of the Volturi, the cloaks would always symbolize fear and death. Surprisingly, the cloak was really comfortable and kept me warm and safe from the wind. When I looked at Alec he gave me a look that seemed to say _are you okay, _I nodded at him and smiled – hoping to secure him that I was fine.

"Let's go", he said and I suddenly felt anxious.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter came sooner than I thought. I haven't been able to get this idea out of my head, so I wrote it down, and voila: Chapter 8!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R&R! I don't own Twilight, just the words I'm writing. **

**-Storie**

The hallway inside the stone house was decorated with wood furniture and a lot of flowers. It wasn't just only the front yard that was covered in flowers, the whole house was. The curtains, the kitchen towels, the tablecloths, everything. The people who lived in this house obviously liked flowers. I wondered why the rest of the group were to tense, the house was empty – telling by the smell – and besides, they were vampires, what could they be afraid of? As we walked through the rooms I felt a familiar smell, but I couldn't place it anywhere. The knowledge of what smell it was lay just out of reach and it bugged me. I tried not to think about it and focused on the mission, but every time I managed to stop thinking about it, the thought sneaked back into my head. Alec and the others walked carefully through the rooms in the small house. At first I'd been walking a bit behind the others, looking around, but then the familiar smell grew stronger and Felix and Demetri was quickly behind me. Alec, Jane and Santiago walked in front of me. Santiago was the best fighter, so he took the lead. That way he could easily attack an immediate threat. After him walked Jane and Alec, side by side. They weren't the best fighters, but their powers were strong enough to disarm any threat what so ever. I walked in the middle of the group, presumably because I didn't have any offensive powers and wasn't such a good fighter either. Felix and Demetri walked behind me, ready to take on any enemy that attacked from behind. With other words, I was safe. Even though I didn't understand what the threat was, there obviously was one. The rest of the group watched every inch of the house, searching for a potential threat. The tension in the air was almost touchable. It lay in the air, waiting – just like the rest of us – for something to happen.

As we walked deeper in to the house the smell grew stronger and stronger. From time to time, Alec turned his head and gave me a glance, as if to see that I was okay. The glances touch me and I blushed every time his gaze met mine. Jane also gave me glances. But they weren't friendly and caring; they were full of hate and clearly scream _stay away from my brother._ I didn't quite understand her looks; I wasn't the one who turned his head at me to check if I was okay every few minutes. I did, however, look at the back of Alec's head to gather strength when I started to feel scared. But how could Jane see and know that? Did she have another gift that I wasn't aware about? Could she also read minds like my dad and Aro? Not likely. The thought of mindreading and my dad made my heart ache, and I was short of breath for a half second, before I gathered myself and forced my mind to focus on the mission. A creak of someone stepping on the floor made every one freeze. A sound of a pounding heart echoed through the whole house. And then I recognized the smell. How could I've not have known it sooner? I'd been around that smell since the second I was born. The woody, harsh smell, just soft enough to not burn my nose. The smell a very special person had. The smell that lingered in the house was the smell of werewolf.

For a few seconds I couldn't move. All I could think about was Jacob, my dear Jacob. Even though he'd left me and even though he'd hurt me, he still had a place in my heart. All the sorrow and the hate were gone and all I could think about was Jacob. His smile, his humor, and the way he used to bug Rosalie. I just wanted him to hug me and stroke my hair the way he used to and tell me that everything was going to be okay. My face lit up and I waited for Jacob to walk around the corner. But it wasn't Jacob who walked came around the corner. The thing that came around the corner was a huge dark brown wolf with bloody jaws and sharp claws. A high scream was heard and it bounced on the walls, loud and terrified. It took a while before I realized that the scream came from me. The wolf roared loudly and in the blink of an eye, Alec was at my side. He pushed me up against the wall, covering my mouth with one hand and holding me with the other. He hushed me quietly and stroked my hair. At the same time as Alec calmed me, Santiago attacked the giant wolf and they were circling each other. It was only a half circle, though Santiago never let the wolf get close to Jane, who stood just a few feet away, looking extremely focused. I wondered why she didn't just use her powers on the wolf, but before I'd even finished that thought, another wolf came around the corner. It was instant thrown to the floor, whining and squirming. I realized that Jane had waited for the other wolf, though Santiago couldn't handle two wolves without getting hurt in the process. I wanted to close my eyes and hide myself in Alec's arms, but I couldn't. Instead I watched Jane walk towards the defenseless wolf, bend down, put her hand on the wolf's furry chest and rip out its heart. A low, painful squeal was heard from the both of the wolves. One of them squealed of pain and fear just before it died, and the other one squealed of pain and loss of a pack member and a brother. I could see the sorrow in the wolf's eyes, and even though it wanted to kill us, I felt bad for it. I knew how strong the bond between pack members were, I'd been in one. The only thing keeping me from crying was the fact that none of these wolves were Jacob or anyone from his pack. This was other werewolves, bad werewolves who'd tried to kill us. And one of them was still trying. The short pain of a lost brother had made the wolf distracted for a split second, which was enough for Santiago to throw the wolf against the wall, creating a huge hole. I'd expected the wolf to jump right up and attack again, but it just lay there, starring empty into the air. At first I thought it was dead, but then I saw Alec look at it and I realized that he was using his gift on the wolf.

"That's the one we need", Alec confirmed. Felix and Santiago immediately lifted the wolf out of the hole in the wall and out to the car. I didn't follow them, but I heard the thud when they put the wolf in the trunk and then the slam when they closed it. I wondered how the huge wolf could fit in the trunk, but then I realized that it had probably turned into its human form. Jane and Demetri also went out to the car, but I couldn't move. There were so many thoughts and feelings in my head at the same time. I was glad and relieved that none of these wolves was someone that I knew and loved, scared of what I just witnessed and most of all, _very_ aware of the fact that I was in Alec's arms. When all the action had been going on, I hadn't noticed the way Alec protected and held me. I was pressed up against the wall with his arms tight around me, so he could run out of the house if needed to. He was protecting me with his body, and it was also pressed tightly against mine. Normally, I would've turned away and acted like I didn't care as I tried not to blush, but during the circumstances, I didn't care. I was terrified, filled with adrenalin and couldn't get the image of Jane ripping out the wolf's heart out of my head. So instead of pushing him away and keeping my dignity and my feelings secure, I threw my arms around his neck, leaning my head against his chest and started to cry. I cried loudly and my whole body shook with spasms as I cried out all the fear and sorrow. I cried over the dead wolf, over Jacob, over my family and over everything that I'd kept inside of me for so long. I didn't care if I showed myself vulnerable to Alec or anyone else. I just cried and let all my feelings out in the open for every one to watch. As I cried, Alec didn't say a word. He just hugged me tightly and stroked my hair. His cold, hard arms made me feel secure and as the time went by I started to calm down. Just being near Alec soothed me and eventually, I stopped crying. For a while we just stood there. His firm embrace surrounded me and I never wanted to move. The wonderful smell of lemon balm, mint, pine and licorice filled my lungs and it felt like home. For the first time in months, I was home. Here, in Alec's arms, I was safe.

Even though it seemed like none of us wanted to let go of each other, we all had to get going before more wolves decided to visit. Slowly, we let go. When we faced each other, I met his gaze. His eyes were a little darker than usual but the fire was still there. It didn't seem to matter what color his eyes had, the fire always burned. When we stood there, I wanted to say a million things to him. But none of the words came out. Instead we started to walk to the cars. When we came out of the house, Jane shot a hateful glance at me and I swore that she used her gift on me for an extremely short second. A shock of pain flowed through my body, but it happened so quickly I wasn't sure if it was real or if I'd just imagined it.

"Felix's driving the other car, so you're going to ride with him" Alec said and pushed me in Felix direction. "We'll meet you at our hotel when we're done here." I started to walk towards Felix on stiff legs, nodding my head several times. My body screamed after Alec's arms, screamed for them to hold me again. I didn't want to leave him; I didn't want him to stay here and "be done" with things. I wanted him to come with me and be safe. But I knew that we were still on a mission and I had to behave. So, without looking at Alec or anyone else, I got in the car and leaned my head against the seat. Felix was quick to follow me and soon we were driving along the same road as we'd come from. During the ride I thought about what had happened in the house. I thought about Alec's arms around me, how he'd made me feel, and the way my heart raced when I saw him and how the butterflies always haunted my stomach in his presents. Not until now, I realized how blind I've been. I'd been blind to the way my feelings had grown for him. Before, I hadn't been able to put a name on my feelings for Alec, but now I could. I loved him, and I had loved him for a while now.

"Fuck", I sighed loudly and received a curious look from Felix.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but you know, it's summer and I spend more time at the beach than I do writing. But here it is any way, chapter nine. Hope you like it and please don't forget to R&R - Read and Review. I appreciate all the feedback I can get. You guys are my motivation and my inspiration!

Like always, I don't own Twilight, just the words I'm writing.

-Storie

The hotel room that Felix escorted me to after almost thirty minutes of driving was as neutral as it could be. The walls had been painted with a beige color that reminded me of human skin-color. The walls were empty, except for a small painting and a few lamps. The room was rather small and had two beds that were separated by a nightstand in the same color as the walls. The beds looked just as comfortable as a rock, but I was so tired that I didn't care. My body was exhausted after all the things that had happened and it was a miracle that I could stand straight. I was still worried over the fact that Alec was in a car with a sleeping werewolf in the trunk, and could easily be injured or even worse. Another thing that made we worried was the fact that I worried over Alec. On the drive to the hotel I'd been thinking about what I'd realized, and the more I thought about it, the more it became normal. Those feelings had been there, growing slowly until they were fully developed and ready for the world to see – and for me to understand. I sighed loudly and walked over to the bed – if possible even more tired than before. All the thoughts about Alec had not just made my body tired, but my thoughts as well. The bed was surprisingly more comfortable than it looked, not that it mattered much, and I would sleep on the floor if I had to. With a deep sigh I lay down and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw someone standing close to the window. I couldn't tell if it was Alec or not, though the person had its cloak on, but my heart stopped beating for a split second. When I saw who it was, my heart started beating again, and this time really fast. Jane stood close to the window with her eyes locked on me. She looked furious, and from the way she was looking at me, I was pretty sure I was the on who'd made her that way. I swallowed loudly and rose into a sitting position. Jane didn't seem to care if I was lying down or not, she just kept looking at me like I was some sort of poison or something. I started to say something, but as soon as I opened my mouth, Jane rushed to my bedside in a split second. Her small, pale fists were balled so hard that they should brake and her eyes practically burned with hate. I wondered what I'd possibly could have done that could have made her this mad, though it was pretty obvious that she was mad at me. My mind rushed through all the things that she could be mad about, and then it hit me. Alec. Something must have happened to Alec. For a second my heart stopped and I was consumed by sorrow, though I was absolutely positive something had happened, and then; Jane spoke.

"You", she said, almost spitting out the words. "Stay away from my brother." Her words totally knocked me to the ground. What was she talking about? How could I stay away if he was hurt, or even worse; dead. I wanted to ask her why, but not a single word came out.

"Is he okay?" I finally managed to say. Jane looked like she wanted to strangle me just for opening my mouth. Her nostrils fluttered and her mouth was pressed into a thin line. The sound of my voice seemed to make her even angrier and her whole body tensed.

"Okay?" she said, trembling with anger. "Is he okay? Of course he's not okay! How could he possibly be okay when you're around? You and your innocent look and pathetic act, Alec doesn't need any of that. What he needs is to not have you in his life. Unfortunately, I can't remove you from his life, though Aro wants you alive. But trust me, if you don't stay away from my brother, I'll make your life a living hell. I'm only telling you this once, so listen carefully: Stay away from my brother." Jane became quiet and caught her breath for a while. I also wanted to catch my breath, even though I hadn't said anything. For a while we were frozen, looking into each other's eyes. When I realized she was waiting for an answer, I nodded slowly. As soon as I'd stopped nodding, Jane relaxed and became her old, stiff self. Without saying a word, she turned her back at me and floated out of the room. For the first few seconds, I couldn't move. All I could do was sit on the hotel bed and think about what Jane just said.

My lonely thinking didn't last for long, after just a few minutes the door to my room opened and someone stepped inside. I didn't bother to turn around and see who it was, and frankly, I didn't need to. The lovely sent of pine, lemon balm, mint and licorice filled my nose and there was no doubt about who it was. Alec stopped at the other side of the bed and stood there for a while. I wasn't sure what he was doing but all I wanted to do was to turn around and let me be embraced by his arms again. After a few seconds of silence, Alec slowly – almost in human speed – walked over to my side of the bed and sat down at the one in front of me. I didn't look at him, I just stared into nothing. The silence between us wasn't embarrassed; there was no need for words. We understood each other without saying a single word. After about five minutes, Alec started to speak:

"I'm sure you want to know what happened back there." Instead of answering, I met his gaze, and he continued. "Our mission was, or still is I suppose, to interrogate this particular pack of werewolves. Aro and Caius suspected that they've been telling humans about the existence of vampires. Even though they're not vampires, they're still breaking our laws, which mean that they need to be taken care of." Alec took a pause and looked at me. I looked back at him and for a second I saw the big wolf flying through the air before he landed on the floor, trembling with pain. The only difference this time was that the big wolf looked exactly like Jacob. The thought made my eyes tear and I quickly looked away and let my hair hide my face – I didn't want Alec to see me cry. Alec seemed to understand that I didn't want to show myself weak, so he kept talking.

"So that's why we visited that house. The village has been empty for decades, and the house was a meeting spot for the pack. Our first plan was to talk to them, to see if our suspicion had a reason. But when we got attacked, we had to protect ourselves. Not that Caius will be devastated over the killing." A dark smile spread across his face and for a second he looked really dangerous. But just as quickly as the smile had appeared, it disappeared and Alec looked like himself again. "We're going to speak to the werewolf that we cached. And that's what we need you for. Werewolves don't know half breeds exist – at least not the majority of them – which gives us an advantage. If there's even a slight chance that you're human, they won't hurt you." At the word _hurt_ Alec's forehead wrinkled and he looked worried for a second, like he didn't believe his own words. I really did hope he was right, because I doubted it. How was I supposed to talk to a strange werewolf who'd tried to kill me a few hours ago? Alec believed in me more than I did. I wanted to say that there was no way I could do that. That there was no way that wolf would speak to me and not kill me. I wanted to run away and hide. But I didn't. Instead I met Alec's gaze once more and nodded.

"What do I do?"

My heart pounded like crazy as we walked out of the hotel and in to the car. I couldn't believe that I'd agreed to interrogate an angry werewolf. But here I was, on my way to probably die and all I could think about was how close Alec's arm was to mine. A small, tiny little inch separated us from touching. Alec had told me all I need to know and what I should do, but I could hardly remember any of that right now. I could feel the cold from Alec's marble skin and I wanted to touch him so bad. But I didn't dare. So instead of doing what my whole body and spirit desired, I sat quietly in my seat and looked out the window. Alec drove us far into the woods. When the road ended, Alec stopped the car and turned off the engine. When I made an attempt to get out of the car, the doors suddenly locked. At first I thought that I must've imagined the clicking sound of the lock. But when I tried the door, it wouldn't open. With a confused look on my face I turned to Alec and looked at him. A crooked smile lightened his face and my heart stopped for split second.

"Why did you lock the doors?" I asked and was seriously starting to wonder what the hell was going on. Alec didn't seem to bother about the doors though; he just smiled that wonderful smile and looked at me with those fiery red eyes.

"I need to say something before we step out of this car", he said and suddenly looked serious. All the traces of humor disappeared from his face and sudden cold surrounded me. What could he possibly say that made him this serious? For a second I considered all the possible things he could say, but then I stopped and just listened.

"I want, no _need_ you to be careful. Okay? The second you feel like this isn't working or you're having doubts, you tell me. Look at me and blink hard, if you do, I'll get you out of there. Are we clear?"

"Why?" I asked and looked into those wonderful eyes. "Why do you need me to careful?" I hoped he'd answered what I wanted him to, but there was also a piece that didn't. I remembered Jane's threat loud and clear in my head, and I really didn't want to be the target for her anger. Alec looked at me and for a second he looked confused. And then, the crooked smile was back.

"Don't you know?" he said and leaned forward. "Don't you know, dear, silly Renesmee, that I care for you?" Alec took my face between his hands and looked me deeply in the eye. "I love you Renesmee Cullen, more than anyone I've ever known. I love you." His words made my jaw drop at least six feet and I stared at him, unable to speak. I wanted to scream and jump up and down of happiness. But I couldn't move. My body was frozen in this position, with Alec's cold, marble hands on my face, with his fiery eyes looked on mine and with his lips so close. I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was a low gasp. Alec's smile grew a bit bigger, but I could see the worried glance in his eyes, the fear that I didn't loved him back. But I did, I really did. Suddenly my body could function again and I could speak, and I did.

"I love you to", I whispered and a smile spread across my face. For a while we just smiled at each other and then, Alec leaned forward and I could feel his wonderful breath against my face. Our lips touched each other and I could feel how the kiss embraced me. Alec's left hand tangled itself in my hair and his right one stayed on my face. My hands drifted as well, I ran them through his smooth hair and rested them around his neck. Our bodies were pressed together and my fluttering heart galloped faster than I thought was possible. I was truly in heaven.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I've been busy enjoying my summer. But now that school has started, I hope that I'll be able to post chapters more regular. Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to R&R**

**-Storie**

I closed my eyes as the kiss began to deepen. All of my senses went numb and my brain shut down. The only thing I could focus on was Alec's cool lips against mine and his firm, strong arms embracing me gently. I never wanted this moment to stop. But eventually, it had to. With a disappointed sigh, Alec leaned backwards and looked at me. His fiery red eyes glowed with a light I'd never seen before. His lips were slightly parted and a lovely crooked smile spread across his face as he eyed me up and down. A happy little giggle slipped past my lips and I covered my mouth with my hand in wonder. How long had it been sense I'd laughed? Truly and sincerely laughed because I was happy? Not for a very long time. Alec joined me in my laugh as he gently stroked my cheek. For a second everything around us seemed to glow in every shade of gold that existed. And then Alec froze and he shot an angry gaze against the little wooden cottage in front of where the car was parked. I followed his gaze and gasped for my breath. Jane was standing outside the cottage, pure hate and rage vibrated from her body and she trembled as she stared at us. I remembered her threat about what she would do to me if I didn't stay away from her brother. And I guessed that kissing him wasn't exactly staying away. Alec hissed low at my side and even though I didn't look at him I knew that his eyes were sparkling with a mix of the deadliest read and darkest black. Jane hissed back at her brother before she shot me a cold look and returned into the cottage. For a second or two, we both just sat there, frozen. My heart was racing at top speed and a horrible picture of me on the floor, screaming out my pain as Jane stood over me with a satisfied smirk on her face, passed through my head. _I'll make your life a living hell_; I could hear her words in my head. Just as I thought I was going to panic, Alec grabbed my hand and forced me to look at him. He frowned when he saw my terrified expression. With a gentle touch he stroked my cheek and hushed softly at me.

"Don't worry", he said and smiled a little. "She'll get over it." I swallowed loudly and nodded as I leaned my head against his palm. A small sigh slipped past my lips and I closed my eyes. For just a second all the problems disappeared and I felt completely safe. Then I opened my eyes and reality came back.

"Are you ready?" Alec asked and looked at me with concern in his eyes. I managed to smile as I drew a deep breath through my teeth.

"Yes. Let's interrogate some werewolves."

The little cottage turned out to be a lot bigger than it looked. From the outside it looked like any hunters cottage whatsoever, but inside it looked like an interrogation room from a criminal show on TV. The cottage was split in the middle by a glass wall, one of those who were glass on one side and a mirror on the other. On one side of the glass – the side with the mirror – a man was bound in a huge metallic chair. The man was unconscious and sat relaxed in the chair with his head hanging against his chest. He had no shirt and his tan chest slowly heaved up and down. His hair was messy and dark black. Without a closer look, I would have mistaken him for Jacob. _Jacob. _My heart skipped a beat as a flash of pain traveled through my body. An image of my family – vampires, humans and werewolves – flickered in front of my gaze. With a deep breath, I shut my eyes closed and focused on the present. When I opened them again, I saw Alec in front of me. At once, everything slowed down. My brain started to function again and the painful memories disappeared. I smiled quickly when I noticed that he was looking at me to. A sudden impulse of kissing him ran through my body and I blushed slightly as I moved towards the glass. The rest of us – Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Santiago and I – were on the other side of the glass, so that the glass wall separated us from the still unconscious werewolf.

"Are you ready?" Felix asked and lifted an eyebrow at me. I nodded and shot a quick look at Alec before I followed Felix through a door. The door led to the back of the cottage, where another door was placed. As we entered the other door, I saw the back of the unconscious man in the chair. The big mirror wall seemed bigger than it was, and I knew that four vampires studied me very closely on the other side of that glass. Next to the metallic chair with the werewolf in it, a huge metallic table was placed. On the other side of the table, a much more comfortable chair was placed. Felix showed me to the comfortable chair with a hand gesture before he took a step back. As I sat down, Felix picked up a little remote-control from his pocket and clicked one of the buttons. With an unpleasant buzz, the chair started to vibrate. The unconscious man started to vibrate as well, until the vibrates turned into spasms. I started to protest with a horrified expression on my face, but Felix hushed me and waved me of. Instead of getting up and help the man – as I planned to – I sat down and watched as the poor man was chocked over and over again. After about two or three minutes of electric chocks, the man finally started to wake up. When he started to groan, Felix clicked the remote once more and the chocks stopped. I let out a sigh of relief as I watched the man slowly return to reality. When he was fully conscious, I smiled at him and put my hands down in my lap.

"Hello", I said and looked at the slightly confused man. "I'm Renesmee Cullen. Who are you?" For a while, the man looked completely lost. But then his eyes focused on me and a flash of hate went through them. I winced a bit at his harsh gaze, but otherwise kept my poker face on.

"You already know who I am", the man said with a dark voice. He had a bit of an accent that I couldn't place, but it made him seem cold and harsh. Kind of like Alec's – or any other vampire for that matters – skin. With a deep inhaling, I smiled once more – determent to me polite.

"No, I don't actually, Mr…?" The man sighed and closed his eyes for a little bit. When he opened them again, you could strongly see the defiance. For a while, he seemed to be struggling with himself before he sighed and nodded slightly.

"Montale", he said with his deep, dark voice as he looked me in the eye. "Adrian Montale." Silence lay in the air for a few seconds before I drew a deep breath and started the interrogation.

"So, Mr Montale, are you aware of whom we are?"

"Yes", he almost spitted out. "You're the stinking bloodsuckers who killed my best friend." His words chocked me a little, but not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing me surprised, I kept on going.

"Yes, Mr. Montale, we are. But may I remind you that you were the one who attacked us first, not the other way around. We simply came to talk." Adrian started to protest, but I raised one hand to silence him – and felt very grown up doing so.

"We are also not just any… _bloodsuckers"_, I said, using his words for us. "We're from the Volturi, though we have some information saying that you and your pack are telling humans about the existence of vampires. This, as you may know, is illegal. There for, we – my dear companions and me – have traveled all the way down here to found out why. Because there ought to be an explanation for breaking the law, don't you agree?" I felt extremely mature as I spoke and the more I said, the more confident I got.

"So, Mr. Montale, what do you think we should do about this?" I studied the man in front of me as he studied me back. As I waited for his answer, I could see Felix looking at me in both surprise and admiration. I supposed if Felix would handle the interrogation, it would be more torture than talking. This Adrian Montale guy should really be happy that he was being interrogated by me and not Felix, or even worse; Jane.

The time passed and I asked this Adrian person a lot of questions that he – after hesitating for half an hour on each question – answered. For every question that he answered, I grew more and more tired. We must have been in this cottage for at least five or six hours, and I was beginning to feel stiff and very, very sleepy. When I thought I couldn't take it anymore and seriously considered resting my head on the table and sleep for a while, Alec opened the door that led out to freedom and looked at me.

"It's time to go Renesmee, we'll finish this tomorrow." Alec reached out is hand and smile a little. When Felix started to protest, Alec gave him a cold gaze before turning to me again. Even though I knew that the best thing to do was to continue this interrogation and sleep later, but Alec's reached out hand looked so tempting and the thought of his strong arms embracing me made me surrender. I stood up with a sigh and felt my aching muscles protesting as I started to walk against Alec. When I reached him, he grabbed my hand in his had quickly pulled me out the door. I could hear Felix smashing something hard against – what I assumed was – Adrian's head. I flinched at the sound and Alec quickly squeezed my hand as he pulled me towards the car. My legs almost didn't carry me and as we rounded the cottage, I felt a sudden urge to sit down. I stopped moving and yawned loudly as I rubbed my eye with my free hand. It only took Alec a second to look at me, over-look the situation and then gently lift me from the ground and in to his arms. As I made myself comfortable in his embrace, I closed my eyes and inhaled his wonderful smell. Even though his skin felt like cold marble, his embrace was soft and I had no problem snuggling my head into his shirt. I was so tired that I already had reached the stage between sleeping and consciousness. Somewhere in my sleepy fog, I was aware of that we had stopped. Or maybe we hadn't. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming of if I was still awake. Far, far away, I could hear voices and I concentrated on listening to them.

"You have no right to just walk in like that and take our interrogator!" A high-pitched, very angry voice hissed. I didn't like the voice at all and I made a small disliking sound. A hand quickly stroked my hair softly and someone hushed comforting.

"I have all the right in the world", a softer, kinder voice said calmly. "She had been working too long and she looked like she was about to fall asleep right there and then. I did the best for all of us by taking her away. We'll finish the interrogation tomorrow, when we all have feed and she has gotten some sleep." The kind voice sounded determined, like nothing anyone said or did would make him change his mind. The angry voiced snarled.

"I would like to see what Aro thinks about this little romance you two have going on. He's not going to appreciate you toying with his experiment." The angry voice sounded mocking a sudden hate towards the person with the angry voice sudden appeared.

"Go home Jane, and worry about your own problems", the kind voice said, but a harsh tone had sneaked up in the otherwise so peaceful voice. I slowly opened my eyes, and realized that the voices hadn't come from a dream; Jane and Alec were standing close each other, starring each other down and snarling low. I chocked a yawn and pretended to still be asleep. After a while of them just gazing at each other, Jane let out a small sigh of annoyance before she quickly disappeared. I waited until Alec relaxed before I pretended to wake up, totally unaware of what just had happened. As soon as Alec realized I was awake, he looked down at me and smiled.

"Hi, Angel", he said and softly kissed my forehead and carefully putting me in the car. As we drove off to our hotel, I studied Alec and smiled happily. I hadn't really realized that he was mine. That he loved and cared for me, that he wanted me. But know that we sat here in the car, it started to sink in.

"I love you", I said happily and smiled a tired smile before I closed my eyes. Just before I fell asleep, I could hear him whispering _I love you too. _


	11. Chapter 11

_** Hi guys! Chapter 11 is finally out, and I know that it has taken some time, like the rest of the latest chapters, but I've finally managed to mix school and wrting, so I'm going to work on Beaneath the facade 2 h in school and about one more as home work. So you can definitley expect more chapters on a regular basis. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to write an review. I always appraciate critism, cause I will make me better. So please, tell me what I can improve. **_

_**- Storie **_

A slight whiff of air hit my face as Alec carried my through the door in to our hotel. Once more I looked sleppely at the boring, empty walls. The only difference between my earlier visit and this one was that I was now here with Alec, which made even these boring walls glow. I'd barely noticed the car ride home, and I still wasn't sure I was fully awake. Alec still carried me and it only took us a few minutes to reach our hotelroom. Normally it would've just have taken a few seconds, but since this was a human hotel, it wouldn't have been very smart to run in the normal vampire speed, it might have freaked some humans out. Alec was still wearing his cloak, so we got some strange looks on the way, but I didn't really care. As long as I was in Alec's arms, the world could've fallen apart and I wouldn't have cared.

As we entered our room and Alec closed the door behind us, he looked down at me and smiled when he saw that I was looking at him.

"Hey, beautiful", he said and gently put me down on the bed. I solowly started to roll over to my side to continue sleeping, but Alec but a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"No, Renesmee, you can't sleep in those clothes. There's new clothes in the bathroom along with a toothbrush and some other necessary things." The thought of getting out of bed was excruciating and I groaned loudly in protest. But I maneged to sit up after a lot of struggeling and yawns. It took another while to be able to stand up, but I managed that too. But walking to the bathroom and back was impossible. So without thinking, I unbuttoned my jeans, kicked them off and then took my shirt and did the same to that. It was not until I stood in only underwear that I realized that Alec was still in the room. Slowly, I turned towards him, instently blushing when I saw his face. His mouth was half open and he stared at me in surprise and something simular to addmiration. Akwardly, I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to hide the obvious; I was standing half naked, in a hotelroom, with Alec. _Holy shit!_

For a while we just stood there, looking at each other, or well, more like staring at each other. For every second that past, the air seemed to get thicker and thicker. When my heart was racing so fast that I had a hard time breathing, I cleared my throat, just to do something. The small sound seemed alot bigger in the pressing silence, but it seemed to wake Alec up from his frozen condition.

"Alec, I..." I began to say, but Alec held up one finger, silencing me. He took three deep breaths and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, that fiery red color glowed even more fierce than ever before. But this time it was more than just love or anger. More than anything that mae his eyes glow like that. This time it was lust. A shiver ran down my spine and I took an unwillingly step back. When we declared our love for each other, I'd never thought of this part, the sex part. I hadn't even thought about it when we'd made out in the car. But know that thought circled_very _clear in my head. My breath went shallow and I looked around for something thing to cover myself with. The only problem was that all the loose pieces of clothing or fabric was on the bed, and near the bed was Alec, and I didn't want to push Alec by taking a step closer to him. So instead of covering myself up, I stood there, embarrassed with my arms crossed over my chest, feeling extremely uncomfortable. I wished that I could be more confident, that instead of standing awkwardly, covering myself, I would put my hands on my hips, smile a devilish smile and ask if he liked what he saw. I wanted to be bold and fierce, not shy and uncomfortable. I didn't want to doubt myself and wonder if Alec was absolutely disgusted by my body. Because, if he wasn't, why was he acting like this? The expression on his face looked like a mix between disgust, restrain and hate. When I looked at him, I felt the urge to cry. Was it really that painful to look at me? Did he find me that repulsive?

"Excuse me", he suddenly said, and was out the door before I even had any time to react. As soon as the door slammed shut, my legs failed to carry me and I fell down on the floor, sobbing. Over and over again, I saw his disgusted expression and every time I saw it, a sharp pain consumed my heart. Why did I have to be so stupid? I started to cry even more when I realized that this was my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid and thrown off my clothes without thinking, this would never have happened. After a while, I stopped crying out loud and I could feel my eyelids slowly closing of exhaustion. I managed to crawl into bed and surround myself with the fluffy covers before I fell asleep, tears still streaming down my face as silent rivers.

When I woke up all the memories slowly came back to the surface. The tears filled my eyes again and I groaned silently and pulled the covers over my head in an attempt to hide myself from the world. It was not until my eyes had gotten used to the darkness under the covers, that I noticed two cold arms embracing me – and from the feeling of them against my skin, they've been doing that for some time now. With a gasp, I quickly rose into sitting position and looked around. Next to me in the bed, Alec lay with a slightly amused expression on his face, but underneath that amusement, I could see a hard, controlled face lurking, just waiting to come out. I quickly swiped my hands over my face to cover up all signs of my tears, I was not going to let Alec see me cry, no way. Even though I felt hurt, I couldn't help but feel as I always did when I saw Alec. The butterflies bugged my stomach and my heart started to flutter. To buy some time before I had to look at him, or even worse: say something, I took a deep breath. But before I had the time to open my mouth and speak – or even finish my deep breath – Alec spoke.

"You've been crying." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Unable to say something, I nodded slightly and felt blood rushing to my cheeks as I felt embarrassed that he'd noticed that. Alec looked at me and I glanced at him before I looked down at my hands, pulling the covers tighter around me. The covers rustled as Alec sat up, taking my hands and holding them hard.

"Renesmee, I…" Alec started to say before he choked on his own words. It was quiet for a few seconds before he said something again.

"Please look at me." As I heard his words, I stared down at my hands – still embraced by his – even harder. "Renesmee", Alec pleaded and the sudden pain in his voice made me look up. His eyes were full of pain and my heart ached for him. As our eyes met, I felt tears rising again and I fought to keep them down. Alec gently stroked my cheek as if he was wiping tears of my face.

"I'm so, so sorry for the way I acted earlier. I know there's no apology big enough to make you forgive me, but you have to know that none of it was because of you. When I saw you, like…" Alec paused, looking tormented. "Like _that_, I was consumed. You looked so beautiful and I was not prepared. And with that much of you showing, you looked so _delicious._ I just wanted to wrap you up and do _very _inappropriate things with you, which neither of us are ready for. And your blood... well, I'm not even going to get started on that." Alec paused again, this time to look at me and wait for my reaction. I just stared at him. It was silent for a very long time and I knew I was supposed to say something but I just felt so confused. Finally, I managed to speak.

"But, you looked so _disgusted." _My voice choked on the last word and I had to bite my lip to keep the tears from surfacing again. Alec looked pained and he closed his eyes for a while.

"I wasn't disgusted by you, I was disgusted by _me._" Alec still kept his eyes closed as he spoke and I resisted the urge to take his face between my hands and lean my forehead against his. If it was for his sake or mine, I didn't know. "I couldn't control myself and if I hadn't left the room things could've gotten ugly. Even though you're half vampire, you're still so fragile compared to me, compared to what I can _do._" Alec made a disgusted sound and closed his eyes even harder. "There's blood floating through you, and even though you smell more like a vampire, it's still there. In your cheeks", Alec gently stoke my cheek and I stopped a shiver. "In your neck", his hand traced down my face, towards my neck. "In your heart", once more his hand traced down and stayed over my beating heart. At this point, I'd stopped breathing. I just starred at him, wondering what he would do next. Alec met my gaze and we looked each other deep in the eye. It took a while before we both noticed that his hand was _very_ near a pretty private place of mine. When Alec realized that, his gaze dropped to his hand – which he quickly removed. I – of course - blushed and looked down.

"You must hate me", Alec said. The sorrow in his voice was so heavy that I looked up.

"I could never hate you." Our eyes met again and this time it wasn't unsure or filled with anger or sadness. This time it was fierce and full of fire. My heart started to flutter and I had trouble breathing. Alec slowly raised his hand and put it on my cheek. I leaned into it and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, Alec's face was just a few inches away. Normally, I would've blushed and made a fool of myself with my galloping heart. But this time, I weirdly enough felt sure. I wasn't insecure. Instead of waiting for Alec to make the move, I put one hand on one side of his face, leaned forward and kissed him. He immediately kissed me back and embraced me in his arms. I leaned even further in and surrendered myself to him.

A knock on the door two seconds later interrupted us and Alec moaned complainingly. I moaned too, and leaned even closer to Alec – refusing to let him go.

"What?!" Alec hissed and looked incredibly annoyed. He still held me with one arm as he looked at the door. Felix's black mop of hair peeked in and he looked curiously at us.

"Jane says that it's time to go. We don't have enough morphine to keep him down for ever." Felix's voice sounded awfully cheery and when Alec looked away he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I quickly blushed and looked away.

Alec gave Felix an annoyed looked and whispered something that sounded like a curse under his breath. "Tell Jane that we'll be down in a minute." Felix nodded and quickly left. As soon as the door closed, Alec tilted my head with his finger tips and kissed me once more. I smiled against his lips and answered by putting my arms around my neck. Alec's hands slowly traced down my body and when they reached my waist I shrieked and jumped high. At first I got a worried look from Alec, then he got something devilish in his eyes and grabbed my waist once more. This time my shriek mixed with a giggle.

"Ticklish are we?" Alec laughed and attacked my waist once more. We fell backwards in the bed as we both laughed loudly. I tried to escape, but he was way to strong. But it didn't take long before my salvation came – in form of an other knock on the door. Alec sighed and growled low.

"_What?!"_ He hissed once more, this time with a lot more anger than before. The door carefully opened and Felix was seen in the door once more.

"Jane says that if you two don't get down there right now she's going to tell the _secret." _Felix voice suddenly changed tone and Alec's eyes narrowed. After about half a second of thinking, he quickly rose from the bed.

"Get dressed", he said to me as he buttoned his shirt. Felix took that as his cue to leave and quickly shut the door on his way out.

"What was that about?" I asked, still a little breathless after being tickled. Alec tensed for a moment before he turned towards me with a light expression on his face.

"Nothing", he said with a shrug and walked towards me. "Just a little fight between siblings." I started to speak, but Alec silenced me with a kiss.

"You, are way to hot to be dressed like that." I blushed and looked down at me body. I had totally forgot that I was still wearing only a bra and panties. Not that they were lace or anything, but I still felt pretty naked. Which I on the other hand was.


End file.
